Bound to Happen
by Innocent Innuendo
Summary: Basically, it was all Ron's fault for pointing him out. Rose x Scorpius, Post Deadly Hallows


I see you right in front of me, a vision in my head

_I see you right in front of me, a vision in my head_

_And I know this is as real, as a daydream gets_

**I.**

Rose 'Rosie' Granger-Weasley sat tall and flushed with happiness at the Gryffindor table. Pride filled her small eleven-year-old chest at the thought of being in the same house as both her mother and father. She blushed as James Potter (now in his 3rd year) patted her on he back and smiled down at her in congradulation. On Roses' other side sat her best friend, Albus Severus, who was breathing a sigh of relief at having been sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. In truth, Rose had felt the same fear (although hers had been for Ravenclaw), so she reached down to grab his hand and beamed at him. Al looked down at their enjoined hands and blushed before smiling back at the girl.

Rose turned her attention back to the sorting ceremony just in time to see a small boy with messy silver hair get sorted into Slytherin. He smirked triumphantly and strutted over to the Slytherin table to sit next to a pug-nosed little boy. Rose remembered him from the train station mere hours before. She also remembered her father's words about him—

"_Make sure to beat him in every test, Rosie."_

(She felt as though there was more her father had said, but she simply couldn't remember what.)

Wanting nothing more than to make her father happy, Rosie did just that. She beat him in every class, on every test, and on every paper. Which wasn't simple, Scorpius turned out to be a worthy rival. Although it wasn't quite as easy a goal as she believed it was going to be, Rose relished in every moment of it. But the vicious glare he sent her when he was ranked second highest of the first years, made her almost regret the whole year.

But her father's large grin made it worth it in the end.

**II.**

Rosie couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. The summer had been long and boring without her favorite game to play.

The "Beat Scorpius" game.

Why did everything feel so boring without her rival around? Nobody challenged her like he did. The girl smiled out the window of the Hogwarts Express, as James and Al complained about the lacking number of chocolate flavored jellybeans in the packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans they had bought. She couldn't wait to see the blond haired boy, watch as his lip curled back into a sneer when she first beat him. Rose giggled, as she imagined his face. She could tell this was going to be a good year.

A week after school began, Rose found Scorpius studying for the upcoming Charms test. After grabbing the book she wanted, Rose took a seat opposite the scowling boy.

"Hey, Scorpius." She said brightly as she opened the book.

Scorpius looked up, startled. "Uh…"

"Can you believe that Professor Gilberto gave us a test this soon? Al flipped after we left the class. I don't really think it'll be that much of a problem, Al just needs to study more." Rose continued, flipping through the index.

"Why the hell are you sitting here, Weasley?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow, a deep frown on his face.

Rose cocked her head to the side, confused. "Why shouldn't a sit here?"

He scowled. "Well, there's always the fact that I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor. Next, I'm a pureblood while you're a half-breed. Our parents hate one another. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that you hate me. That's always a good one."

All the anger she had felt at the half-breed comment turned to confusion at the last reason. "Huh? I don't hate you."

"What?" Now it was Scorpius's turn to be confused. "But I heard your friends saying how you must hate me to work so hard to beat me. Plus, you always send me a gloating smile whenever you beat me to a answer in class or make a higher score…" He looked at the ground, flushing a little. "…As if I need it rubbed in." Scorpius grumbled the last part.

Rose blushed at the idea of being so self-involved. The poor boy couldn't help it if he wasn't as smart as her. "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression." Biting her bottom lip, the girl fiddled with her hands. "I don't hate you at all, in fact I think of you as a rival." She blushed even redder at the confession.

Scorpius raised his eyebrow at the odd girl. "Is that suppose to be better or something?"

The girl nodded. "Oh, yes. You're the first person my age to give me a run for my money. I've never had to work to beat someone." She looked down shyly at her book and whispered. "I like it."

Looking at the red-faced girl Scorpius couldn't help himself, he laughed. He had really thought she hated him.

"You sure are amusing, half-breed." He said between gasps for air.

Instead of being affronted by the name, Rose grinned at him and took in the sound of his laughter. It was the first time she had heard it.

"Alright. I accept." Scorpius gave her a mischievous grin that made her heart beat faster. "As of now, I'm officially your rival." He extended his hand to seal the deal.

Rose smiled, placing her hand in his, and shaking it. "Glad to hear it."

He smirked. "But I should warn you, I hate to come in second."

Rising to the challenge in his voice, she smirked. "So do it."

"I do believe this is the start of a beautiful rivalry, Wesley."

**III.**

"Oi, half-blood!"

Rose scowled at the boy running up to her. "How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?"

"About as many times as I've called you it." He smirked cheekily up at her.

"Oh, that many." She rolled her eyes. "What did you need anyway?"

"Just didn't want you to forget the Potions final we have on Wednesday, wouldn't want you to lose again or anything." Scorpius snickered.

Rose blushed, anger and embarrassment filling her stomach. "That was just one time. And I was sick!"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself at night." He winked at her. He hadn't let her live it down for a moment since their grades had come back.

She was at the end of her rope. "Oh…oh, go drink a growing potion, you prat!" She stammered, embarrassed at her first loss.

At the mention of his shorter height, Scorpius flushed at the tips of his ears and glared up at her, his teasing attitude all gone. "Stupid half-breed bitch."

Smack! The sound resounded through the long hall.

Scorpius gaped— she had slapped him.

Rose glared at Scorpius, holding in the tears that wanted to spring to the corners of her eyes, for a moment more before running off down the hall.

-

-

-

-

-

Why did that comment hurt so badly? Rose sniffed into her pillow. Scorpius had said a million meaningless and hurtful comments to her and she always just let them roll off. She knew not to take him serious but lately her greatest rival had been getting to her. Now, whenever he sent her a confident smirk in class, she flushed and stared intensely at the teacher, unable to focus. The real reason she had got a lesser grade on her last potions test was because she had been looking up every five minutes to see how he was getting along.

Why was this happening?

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Rose sat up on her bed. She sighed; she'd really made a mess of things now. She had a temper to match her father and was bad at controlling it. With only two weeks left in school, Rose wasn't sure how she was going to make this one up. The last fight they had had led to a two-month freeze on their awkward friendship. She'd have to be the one to apologize; there was no way Scorpius would be the one to do it. At least she had her mother's rational to balance out her temper.

Looking at the clock she noticed it was almost time for dinner. When she descended the stairs she saw Albus sitting on the couch and James pacing the floor.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" She smiled softly at the boys.

"What did he do to you? I'll kill the wanker." James growled, grabbing her shoulders.

Al jumped up from his sit on the couch. "Rose, are you okay? We were worried. Did Scorpius do something?" He was more tactful than his brother.

"Want me to beat him up? Or I could use my powers as a Prefect to get him detention for a month with Professor Charles…Naw, I'd rather just beat the bastard." James continued.

Rose laughed at her cousin's protective attitude. "It's okay. He was being a jerk and I just overreacted."

James looked down seriously at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Rose smiled.

James sighed. "Okay, good 'cause I was getting hungry. Let's go eat." With that said, James headed down to dinner with his arms behind his head.

Both Al and Rose laughed as they followed him.

-

-

-

-

-

"Scorpius." Rose called after him. After three days of his cold shoulder and James interrupting them with insults when in the same room, Rose had finally caught Scorpius alone.

He turned, his eyes indifferent and his mouth in a hard line.

"God, you're hard to get a hold of." She giggled nervously.

He just stared at her.

She stopped laughing. Tucking hair behind her ear and biting her lip, Rose looked at the ground and mumbled. "I'm…I'm sorry for hitting you, Scorpius. I overreacted." She glanced up at him through her lashes.

"Yeah, you did." He said sound angry, and she flinched at the sound. His gaze softened somewhat at the look on her face. "…But y'know…I probably shouldn't have called you that." He rubbed the back of his neck and refused to meet her eyes, blushing.

Rose's eyes widened. Why Scorpius Malfoy really apologizing? Well, as close to one as she could hope for.

"Oi! Get that stupid look off your face, half-breed." He blushed even redder.

Rose grinned brightly. "So back to normal?"

He smirked. "Yeah, back to normal."

Her grin grew, and she laughed, her eyes shining with unleashed tears of happiness. "I'm glad."

He flushed even darker, and his eyes widened a little at the look. Scorpius opened his mouth say something—

"Scorpius!"

Both turned to see a pretty Ravenclaw girl walk up.

"Oh, hey Marina." Scorpious looked at the dark haired girl and smiled crookedly.

"Do you have a moment? I wanted to discuss the notes on our Astrology project." She smiled at him and Rose was stunned at how pretty it was, soft and sweet.

"Uh, yeah." Scorpius glanced at Rose. "I'll see ya around, 'kay Weasley."

Rose watched the two as they walked away. Scorpius said something to make her laugh and she playfully slapped his arm. He smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulders and she slid in close to his side.

The sight made Roses' heart ache desperately.

-

-

-

-

-

Rose set at her dressing table, studying herself in the mirror. Springy auburn curls fell past her shoulders to the middle of her back in a large mass of hair. Large brown eyes set under too bushy eyebrows. Freckles dotted themselves across the tanned skin of her button nose and cheekbones. Her lips were puffy, looking to big for her small heart-shaped face.

Rose groaned at the reflection, she looked nothing like the dark-haired Ravenclaw girl.

Rose wished she had Marina's blue eyes and black hair that mixed so well with her pale crème colored skin and wine colored lips. Marina was also shorter than Scorpius unlike Rose who was a whole two inches taller. No wonder Scorpius was interested in her. He would be crazy not too. They looked amazing together. The thought of them together made her heart squeeze painfully in her chest.

Her refection was blurred as tears leaked out her eyes and rolled down her freckled cheeks.

**IV.**

Four weeks into summer, Rose sat on her bed with her knees under her chin as she watched her Mum place some clean clothes in the top drawer of her dresser. The sound of crickets where nearly deafening through the open window.

"Hey Mum?" Rose stared at her feet, wiggling her toes.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Hermione said, hanging a cotton shirt in the closet.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hermione studied her daughter. "Anything."

After fidgeting for a moment, Rose blurted out. "I like Scorpius Malfoy!" She groaned and blushed when she realized she had said it so bluntly.

Hermione smiled, laughing softly. "I figured."

"Huh? Wait, you knew?" Rose looked up at he mother. A horrible thought crossed her mind. "Oh, God. Does Dad know?"

Hermione laughed outright at the notion. "No, and thank God for it." She imagined her husband's face at the news and laughed all the harder.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. "So, how did you find out?"

"Well, I didn't know that you liked him but when you didn't mention him at dinner as much I figured something had happened. Most of the time you can't stop talking about him."

Rose blushed at the idea of being so easy to read.

"So, when did when figure it out?"

"Right before summer started."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well, there's this really pretty Ravenclaw he's been hanging around lately and there are some rumors about them going out and…" Rose sniffed, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, Mum what am I doing to do?" She lunched herself at her mother, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I'll never be as pretty as her…and I really like him. A lot!" She wailed.

Hermione frowned sadly at her daughter's heartbreak, rubbing her back. "Oh, baby."

"Mum, I want to be beautiful so bad. I want him to see me."

"Sweetheart, you are beautiful with the brains and spirit to match!" Hermione took her daughter's face in between her palms. "And he has noticed you, otherwise you wouldn't be his 'rival'."

"But I want him to see me as a girl!" She sniffled.

"He will. Give him a little time. Boys are a bit goofy at this age…actually they're always goofy. Just look at your father." Hermione winked.

Rose giggled. "Hey Mum, do you think…you could…teach me some beauty spells?"

"You don't need spells or charms, Rose. But if you want to start wearing makeup I don't see why you can't." Hermione continued. "How about you help me organize some case files and as a reward we go to a spa for a weekend? How does that sound?"

"Great." Rose grinned and hugged her mother. "Thanks Mum." She added softly.

"Oh, my pleasure, sweetheart." Hermione kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Hey, don't you all have the Christmas ball this year? You'll able to go now that you're a forth year, right?" "

Rose looked up at her. "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

Her mother gave her a mischievous grin. "Nothing really, I was just thinking that we would need to get you some dress robes for it."

-

-

-

-

-

With the help of her brilliant mother, Rose had learned how to use a mascara wand and what color eye shadows looked good with her skin tone. True to her word, Hermione had taken her daughter to a spa for a weekend to be pampered just a week before school started. There she had (after hours of begging her mother) gotten her eyebrows charmed to the exact size and shape she wanted. She had also gotten her hair cut to the top of her shoulder blades with strawberry-blonde highlights in it.

Albus had gaped and blushed when he'd first seen the new Rosie, stammering out a compliment. Even James, who had lived up to his grandfather's reputation of being a ladies man, looked slightly shocked and pleased at the change. Both Hugo and Lily smiled and complimented her as well (although Hugo's was more backhanded). To be honest, Rose had never felt so confident and good about herself. She was growing up, already fourteen with only three months left till her fifteen. She couldn't wait for the year to start.

The train compartment was full with the Wesley and Potter kids, as well as a couple other Gryffindors. Rose was stuffed between Al and Kyle Rogers (a sweet fifth year), laughing at something James had just said. Glancing at her watch, she noticed they had about an hour before they arrived at Hogwarts.

She got up, tugging down her blue sweater. "I'm gonna go change into my robes." Grabbing her bag, she headed for the door.

"God Rosie, overachiever much? We still have time." Hugo grinned at his older sister. She leaned over and ruffled his orange curls, sticking her tongue out.

"We'll go with you." Lily said, tugging her shy little friend, Marsha Wong, by the arm. With that the girls headed out to get dressed. As she walked down the train corridor, she smiled and waved at people she hadn't since school had ended. A group of short first year boys walked by, awed by both her height (of 5'7") and beauty (to eleven-year-old-boys, anyone pretty and older stunned them). Rose smiled down at them, waving as she pasted.

"Oi, Weasley!" A voice called out from behind her.

The voice made her heartbeat wild. Whirling around she was met with the sight of a sharp chin and smirking mouth. She had to look up to meet grey, amused eyes. "Scorpius! You grew." Good lord, he must have grown four inches at least.

He flashed her a crooked grin. "That's right, half-breed."

"I guess I'll have to find something else to tease you about." She laughed. "How was your summer?"

Scorpius snorted. "Fair." Rose frowned but before she could say anything, he continued. "Yours?"

"Oh, good."

He studied her for a moment before reaching down to tug on her swiped over bangs. "You cut your hair. It looks good."

Butterflies filled her stomach at the touch. "Thanks…" She laughed softly trying to ignore the fluttering sensation filling her whole body. Reaching up she tugged on one of his silvery locks. "I see you grew yours out." She smiled.

He grinned. "Yeah. It was time for a change." His white-blonde hair fell in soft jagged waves and layers down his neck to his shoulders.

"It looks good. It's less harsh than the old gelled look." She complimented him, her fingers still brushing his hair absently.

He gave a devilish smirk and raised an eyebrow at her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me, Weasley." Looking scandalized she snatched her hand back, her face becoming bright red. As she stumbled for a response his eyes raked down her body. "Seems like you grew up a bit over the summer."

All the sudden, Rose's kaki-color skirt felt much to short. Her hands itched to pull it down but they seemed frozen at her sides.

His smirk grew, making her heart stop and then go into overtime. "I'm suddenly looking forward to this year." He pulled back and laughed at her reaction. With that he turned back down the hallway, waving at her with his back still turned. "I'll see you around, rival." He said, still snickering.

Rose leaned against the wall of the train, her knees shaky.

Where had all that confidence gone?

-

-

-

-

-

After months of schoolwork and weeks of anticipation, the whole school hummed with excitement. The night had finally arrived— the Christmas ball was tonight.

Rose looked at herself in the long mirror, nervous and excited at the same time. She remembered being a first year and watching in the common room as the older students dressed up and went out, mesmerized with envy. She tugged at the neckline of her dress, sighing shakily. Her time had finally come.

Rose stood in a beautiful set of royal purple satin dress robes. After seeing them on the last trip to Hogsmeade she'd sent an owl to her mother, asking to have them. Two weeks later they had arrived in a package with jewelry and shoes, with a note from her mother that read—

_Knock him die._

The dress robes were floor length, and hugged close to her body. It had a sweetheart neckline with the appearance of a wraparound bodice that came to meet at the small of her back. The number was backless, showing off her pale skin and the beauty mark under her right shoulder blade. The satin trailed loosely over her hips and legs to drop down the floor with a small train in the beck. Being uncomfortable with her height, she wore a pair of purple ballet-flats with iridescent beadwork on them. Large freshwater pearl earrings fell in teardrops from her earlobes, with a matching pearl at the end of a silver necklace around her neck.

In contrast to the rich color of the dress her red locks fell over her shoulders in large, soft curls. Her makeup was done heavier than she'd ever had it (she'd let her roommate Gwen talk her into it). Her eyes were lined with black liner, midnight purple shadow, and black mascara, making her brown eyes appear more amber in the light. Rose-colored blush was swept over her cheekbones and light pink colored gloss covered her puffy lips.

Rose was shocked by the image in front of her. She looked more like a model she would see in Vogue then plain, bookworm Rosie. She blushed as she stared into the mirror.

"Told ya you'd look hot." Gwen teased, winking as she placed yet another coat of mascara in her lashes. Gwen was a blond buxom girl who was half Veela, and boy, did she like to use it. She was wearing a dark blue baby doll dress that barley made it to mid-thigh. Rose knew James (her date) would like that number.

"You should let do your makeup more often. Then maybe you'd get more attention." Gwen never meant to be mean, it just happened.

"Oh, shove it. She always looks fabulous, Gwen." Their other roommate (and Rose's best girlfriend) Nikki snapped. "But you do look stunning, babe." She smiled at her close friend.

Rose smiled back. "So do you."

And she did. With her tight red halter dress clashing perfectly with her black hair and cocoa colored skin. Her body was long, lean and perfect from years of Quidditch. Nikki winked and twirled.

"I think it's time we went down to meet the boys in the grand hall." Gwen said, checking herself in the mirror one last time.

"Agreed!" Nikki said, excited to get the evening started. "Now if only we could get a little Firewiskey to help get started." She laughed, only halfway joking.

Rose laughed along. "Knowing the boys we are going with, there most likely will be."

Their group consisted of James Potter, excellent chaser and ladies man, who was taking Gwen. Colton Banks, James best mate and Quidditch captain, who was taking Nikki (and was also her boyfriend). Jasper Williams, Ravenclaw Prefect and fellow Quidditch player, who was taking Rose. Albus Potter, Gryffindor seeker and resident sweetheart, was also in the group and was taking Hannah Mills, a third year Hufflepuff.

The girls met up with Hannah, in her soft pink gown, in the entranceway. They spotted their dates at the bottom of the stairs, straitening their robes and laughing. Gwen swayed seductively as she walked towards James and he gave her a wolfish grin that told volumes about what he was thinking. Nikki walked up to her boyfriend, kissing his mouth as he wrapped a large arm about her. Even her 5'11" form seemed small compared to his huge build of 6'6" and 275 pounds of pure muscle. Both Hannah and Rose walked over slower than their companions. Albus was blushing as he handed an enchanted rose to Hannah. Jasper came to stand before her and Rose smiled up at him.

"You look beautiful this evening, Rose." He told her with a grin, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

Flattered, she grin grew. "You don't look half bad yourself, Jasper." She teased, winking. His dress robes were black and the same shade of purple as her dress, looking amazing against his sandy blond hair that was swiped over one eye.

He offered her an arm. "Ready to get in there?"

Taking the arm, Rose nodded.

"Does Aunt Hermione know you're wearing that dress, Rose?" James asked as he and Gwen came up next to her.

Rose looked up at him confused. "Yeah, she's the one who brought it. Why?"

James laughed, ignoring her question and looked at Jasper instead. "Touch my cousin and you're died, Williams."

Jasper laughed good-naturedly. "Well, James you know what a thrill seeker I am." He placed an arm around Roses' waist as if to prove the statement.

James smirked. "Well, when you're clutching you broken nose and crying, don't tell me I didn't warn you." He winked.

Rose, who was confused by the whole conversance, rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Play nice boys." Nikki came up behind them and wrapped her arms around Roses' waist, tugging her out of Jaspers' arm and against her, resting her head on Roses' shoulder. "Because in the end she'll always be mine."

Laughing, Rose rubbed her cheek against her best friend's. "That's right. Nikki's the only one for me." She declared dramatically. Nikki laughed and hugged her friend.

"Don't go stealing my date." Jasper growled playfully.

"Hear, hear." Colton agreed, reaching out to grab his girlfriend and pull her against him.

The girls merely laughed harder as the walked in the banquet hall.

It was set up beautifully with everything in deep reds and rich greens with silver and gold trim. Candles, lined with twigs of holly and mistletoe where floating in the air (there were more than a few couples kissing under them). The ceiling was enchanted to look like a cloudless night sky, midnight blue and twinkling with thousands of stars. A sliver of moon hung off in one corner. Fluffy snowflakes, charmed as to not be cold, fell down about them and disappeared as soon as they hit anything. Rose smiled as one hit the tip of her nose.

"Oh my God!" Gwen exclaimed, pointing off to the left. "Look at that!"

A very inebriated Professor McGonagall, former headmistress and well past ninety, was kissing the latest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, who was an overweight seventy-year-old man who never seemed to get over his bad case of childhood acne, under on of the mistletoe lined candles.

"Oh, God. My eyes!" James covered them with his hand. "I'll never be able to look at her face again…and she always has Christmas dinner with us! Now I won't even want my favorite meal."

Everyone was stuck somewhere between laughing, shock, and disgust. Mostly they were laughing at James' fake crying on Jasper's shoulder as his patted his back.

As she laughed, Rose felt an inch like sensation in the center of her back, the feeling of being watched by someone. She turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy looking at her as if he had never seen her before. Her heartbeat quickened as her stomach erupted with butterflies.

He had on a pair of dark forest green dress robes that looked grand against his platinum hair and grey eyes. At his side was a redhead from Slytherin who Rose thought was a fifth year. He only stopped staring when the girl pulled at his arm.

Rose tried to catch her breath but she was having a hard time remembering how at the moment.

Nikki walked up to her and smirked. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea." Rose said, still breathless.

Other than her mother, Nikki was the only one who knew of her feelings for Scorpius. "Well, trust me Rose, **that** was something."

-

-

-

-

-

After nearly hour of nothing but dancing, the group dropped down into the seats of a vacant table, feeling happy, exhausted, and sweaty. Rose preformed a cooling charm on them so they weren't so hot and sweaty anymore.

Jasper laughed as she preformed it. "Rose, you're a gem." With that said, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her temple. A heavy blush covered her cheeks and before Rose could say anything, James already had an arm around Jaspers' neck and was yanking him up.

"We'll go get drinks." He said brightly, dragging Jasper to the food table. Colton sighed, resting his head in his palm before he got up to follow them. Albus was too enamored with Hannah to care, but offered to get her a drink all the same.

Gwen laughed as she saw James smack the back of Jaspers' head before turning to Rose. "So, how far do you think you wanna go tonight?"

Rose choked, her face matching her hair. "Wh—What?"

Nikki even laughed at that before saying to Gwen. "Stop it Gwen, you know how shy she is about guys."

The blond merely sighed. "Well, it's about time she got over it. She's fifteen, for-Christ-sakes. Plus, Jasper's is a good guy even if he is more experienced."

The whole conversation was making Rose feel awkward. It wasn't as if she was shy of guys, most her friends were guys. She just didn't have feelings for anyone other than Scorpius.

"So if he makes a move tonight will you let him get to second base or what?" Bases seemed to be the way Gwen communicated her feelings. Her and James had already gone to third; he wasn't quite a homerun yet.

"Ah, well…I…" Rose stammered, trying to think up a response.

"May I have this dance?" A husky voice interrupted. Rose looked up to find Scorpius' grey eyes on her and a pale hand outstretched to her.

Her smile was breathtaking. "Yes."

She took his arm and let him lead her to the dress floor. Once they were out of hearing range, Rose said. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

He gave her a smile, but here was tightness to his shoulders that said he was agitated. "You looked a bit like a fly caught in a spider web."

She blushed. "It felt a bit like that as well."

He pulled her into what would have been a formal dancing stance had his hand been on her waist instead of on her lower back. His hand was warm and it made Rose shiver. The melody was slow and soft, sounding a little like Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ to Roses' ear. He twirled her around, leading her into the right steps. Rose felt dizzy and it had nothing to do with all the twirls in the dance.

"You're a great dancer." She told him.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Malfoys' learn all these 'proper' things before we're sent off to school."

He sounded almost bitter to Rose. He then said something that took her by surprise.

"Is he your boyfriend?" All Rose managed was a started 'huh' before he continued. "I mean, the guy you came with. I saw him kiss you and I was just wondering if he'd be coming to rip you from my arms anytime soon."

She was suddenly very irritated at Jasper for kissing her. "No. He's just a friend."

The tightness of his shoulders disappeared. "Good."

Her heart hammered at the tone in his voice. It was only then that she realized they had stopped dancing and that he had both of his arms about her waist. Her hand lay open-palmed against his chest and she could feel the low thundering of his heart.

A rosy-cheeked old lady broke the moment. "Oh my, Rose. Look who you got stuck under the mistletoe with." An even more inebriated Professor McGonagall laughed as she danced by. She was going to break a hip on these days.

At the words Rose looked up—and sure enough they under one of the floating candles. Flushed, she broke out of his hold. She laughed. "You don't have to kiss me or anything. It's just a silly tradition…"

She was cut off as he ducked down to press his dry lips against hers for a mere moment.

"Malfoys never break tradition." He scratched the back of his neck before turning and walking away.

Rose wondered if her heart would ever go back to its normal rhythm.

**V.**

Rose and Sam Cummings made their way to the Prefect compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Both had made Prefects for Gryffindor and were expected to sit with the other Prefects and talk about the upcoming school year and what would be expected of them once they reached Hogwarts. Rose was filled with excitement at the idea of being a role model for the younger children.

The Prefect compartment was a large meeting room. A round oak table sat in the middle of the room with velvet couches lining the walls. A smaller, longer table sat over against the far wall with pumpkin juice and refreshments covering it. Sam, who was bordering on the pump side, made a beeline for it. Rose looked for familiar faces in the crowd. She knew most of the people in the room; there were only a few blank faces in the crowd. After looking around for a moment, she found the person she was looking for. He and a pretty blond (who Rose thought was named Minnie) stood off to one corner, looking almost disdainful at all the rest of the Prefects. Rose made her way over.

"Are you ever gonna stop growing, Scorpius?" She cocked her hip out and placed a hand on it. It really was getting silly, the boy was well past six-foot by now.

A slight grin settled onto his face when he heard her voice. "I don't know, Rose." Her heart still leaped when he said her name, after the Christmas ball he'd (finally!) started calling her by it. "When are you?"

She frowned, smacking his arm. "You know I haven't grown an inch since last year."

The blond Slytherin rolled her eyes at their behavior and walked over to where the refreshment table was. Rose settled herself onto one of the velvet seats, Scorpius sat next her, sipping at the pumpkin juice in his goblet.

"Aren't you excited for this chance to prove ourselves as responsible to the Hogwarts administration?" She was acting like a kid at Christmas time.

Scorpius groaned. "Of course you'd be excited over something like this. God, I wouldn't even have agreed to this stupid thing if it weren't for you." He flushed once he realized what he had said.

_It doesn't mean anything_. She told herself, but her heart betrayed her by speeding up. She laughed to break the awkward tension of the moment. "Don't want to come in second in our rivalry, do you?"

He snorted before a sly smile worked its way onto his face and he turned to look at her. "About that, hope you aren't going easy on me because I seem to have slipped past you in a couple subjects?" His grin was cocky and obnoxious.

She groaned, covering her face with her hands. It was his fault that he was such a distraction to her. "Agh, don't even think about it. I'm already under stress with regular schoolwork— and now with being a Prefect as well!" She groaned again, sink deeper into the cushions and pouted. "Plus, we have OWLs. I just know I'm going to fail.

His voice and eyes grew soft as he brushed her bangs back from her face. "Ridiculous. You always do amazing."

-

-

-

-

-

He had been right. She got Os in all her subjects.

Even Potions (which was her worst subject).

**VI.**

Sun played on Roses' cheeks as she ran after the muggle football, when she caught up with it she kicked it over to Nikki who made the winning goal. Albus, Hugo and Thomas Brown all shouted about how 'clearly' out of bounds that goal was. Nikki, Lily, and Rose merely ignored them, grinning like fools at beating the boys. Gwen and Elizabeth (Thomas' twin sister), sat under a nearby trees, both were more interested in their magazines and sunbathing than the match.

With the stress of finals over and only three more days of classes left, the small group of Gryffindors decided that a game of muggle football and some swimming in the Black lake (watching out for the giant squid, of course) was the perfect way to spend a Sunday. The early summer heat surrounded them and the sun beat down on them as they jumped into the lake. Rose knew she would have a vicious sunburn when she awoke tomorrow (she wished jealously for Nikki's light chocolate coloring) but couldn't find the energy to care at the moment. Happiness filled her to the brim. This was what life should be like— Friends, fun, and freedom. If Scorpius had been there, it would have been beyond perfect.

As if hearing she silent pleadings, she spotted a tall blonde man getting on his broom in one of the far fields. Her face lit up at the chance. Hauling herself out of the lake, she ran off to meet him. Water dripped down her body and the grass itched her feet while she stood in the field. He was doing lazy warm-up circles around the field to get his muscles loosened up for the real flying. His outer Quidditch robe lay on the ground with his gear on it, only feet from where Rose stood. With the sun in her eyes she waved, trying to catch his attention. Once he noticed her he flew down to where she was, hovering a few feet in the air.

"Hey, there."

It was amazing what just his voice could do to her insides. "Hey."

He smiled, touching the ends of her hair. "You're all wet, half-breed." It was amazing how soft the rude term seemed off his lips.

She shook her head like a dog, jokingly. "I was swimming."

H nodded. "I saw."

"Do you want to join us?" She asked.

He smirked and ignored her question. "Wanna go for a ride?" He patted the wooden broom.

She turned white. She was like her mother in many ways— she was intelligent, logical, friendly, and had a huge fear of flying on a broom. Airplanes were even pushing it for her. "How about you join us?" She insisted.

"Scared, Rose?"

She told the truth. "Terrified."

His mouth softened. "I promise not to drop you. We'll only go in slow circles, okay?"

He offered her a hand.

She looked doubtful. "Pinky promise?" She held up her pinky.

He smiled, remembering learning about the pinky promise in third year from her. He took her pinky. "Sure."

He let his feet hit the ground and told her to slide on in front of him. She did, her palms sweating.

Once she was on, he said in her ear. "Ready?"

She didn't even get to answer before he began to rise off the ground.

"Kyaaa!" She couldn't help the small scream that came out as he rose even higher.

He chuckled. "Lean back against me."

She wanted to do what he said but seemed to be frozen in place. Sighing, he brought his broad hand to her flat, freckled stomach and pushed lightly until she was between his strong thighs. At the feel of his hand on her bare stomach the fear the replaced with a different emotion, one that made her muscles tighten pleasurably. It was only then that she remembered that she only had on her baby blue sports bra and cheerleading shorts. She felt slightly drunk as his fresh scent washed over her. She gasped when she felt his chest touch her back, and she couldn't stop herself as she relaxed against him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He whispered, warm breath fanning over her ear. She shivered at it. "You're getting me all wet."

She turned her face to look into his eyes. "Sorry." Even as she said the words she didn't make any move to lift her head.

She felt hyper-sensitive to everything around her—the pale gold that played over everything as the sun set, the nosy crickets in the grass, the steady beat of his heart against her back, his hand drawing idle circles on her thigh… Roses' eyes flicked down to his mouth for a long moment before returning to look at his eyes. He leaned in slowly but then again every movement was feeling slow and sloth-like to her at the minute. Feeling almost drossy, her eyes fluttered close as his breath came across her face and his lips hovered above hers…

"Oi, Rose." A loud shout sounded from below, snapping Rose from her wonderful daydream. She looked down to see Thomas. Suddenly, she remembered she was nearly twenty feet up in the air. Her stomach rolled violently.

"Bugger...bloody wanker." Scorpius muttered darkly, his hand tightening around the wooden rod of the broom.

Feeling nauseous and shaky, she asked. "Can we go down now, Scorpius?"

She looked nearly green. "Sure, Rose." He brought the broom down to the ground slowly.

She looked back at Scorpius and smiled as best she could while feeling sick. She stood up shakily legs— took two steps— and fell into the grass. She didn't think the height was the only reason she was shaky.

"Rose." Thomas exclaimed at the same time as Scorpius. Both grabbed an arm, asking if she was okay.

Scorpius began to pull her up. "Let me help."

Thomas glared, even though he was a year younger he was big lad and just as tall as Scorpius. "I think you've done enough, Malfoy."

Scorpius sneered. "No one asked you, Brown."

Feeling the tension, Rose interjected. "I'm fine you guys." She laughed nervously. "Really, it was just the height." She stood, this time staying up and turned to Scorpius. "But thank you, Scorpius. It was fun."

"Nikki got all your stuff and is waiting at the main doors for us." Thomas said to Rose.

"Oh, okay." She turned back to Scorpius. "Bye. I'll see you later, 'kay?" She smiled.

"Yeah, sure." She turned to walk away with Thomas at her side.

Scorpius scowled and felt his hand tighten into a fist as he watched them walk away.

-

-

-

-

-

"You need to tell him." Nikki said to Rose as she toweled dry her hair later in the evening. "You deserve to at least give this love a chance. Even after Colton and I broke up I never regretted loving and being with him. You need to at least try, Rose. You'll regret it if you don't."

Rose remembered their almost-kiss and how much she had wanted it. "I know."

-

-

-

-

-

All the Prefects had to do double patrol on the last night at Hogwarts, to make sure nobody thought to make their last night a trouble filled one. Rose had already sent two Ravenclaw forth years to bed and a couple of Hufflepuffs as well. She was excited to be able to go upstairs to the join her friends in the party going on in the common room. Nikki had promised to save her a few Butterbeers. She sighed, raising her arms above her head and stretching. Only ten more minutes and she would be done.

"Rose." She turned to see Thomas (who was a fifth year Prefect) jogging up to her.

"Hey, I thought you were checking the eastern corridor?" Rose asked.

He grinned down at her. "All clear."

"Ah, well I'm almost through. I'll see you in the common room." She smiled and turned to walk down the hallway.

"If it's alright, I'll just keep you company?" He looked a little like a puppy with that shy smile.

"Sure." She said, happy to have a friend there.

He began to talk about his excitement about going to America over the summer break. She chimed in on all the right places but her mind was elsewhere.

Nikki was right. She'd never forgive herself if she didn't tell Scorpius her feelings. But when should she do it? She could do it while they were on the train tomorrow and tell him to think about it over the summer. Or should she wait until their seventh year? If she had more time, she could make it romantic. Would Scorpius even like romantic? What would he say? Would he laugh or be disgusted? Even more nerve wreaking, was to think that he felt the same.

Something silver caught the corner of her eye and Rose looked over to see Scorpius looking at them with a furious expression. What was he doing in the Gryffindor section? He turned violently and stomped away.

He was angry. Rose felt extremely guilty for some unknown reason. "Scorpius…" She whispered, turning to follow him.

Thomas grabbed her wrist. It was amazing how fast he changed from a puppy dog to dangerous guard dog. "Why do care for that prick? You deserve better, Rose!"

Rose tugged at her hand, glaring at him. "The 'pick' is my friend and— It's none of your damn business!"

His expression went dark. "He's a jerk, Rose! He's just going to hurt you."

He tugged her forward, his hand tight around her wrist. Rose felt icy fear trickle down her spine. Oh God, if he tried anything she wouldn't be strong enough to stop him. Rose tugged again at her hand. "Let me go Tom!"

"No." He said simply, his face getting closer by the second until his lips were pressed harshly against hers. Instinct took over and she bit his bottom lip. Thomas reared back, cursing. Rose grabbed her wand with her other hand and she screamed. "Petrificus Totalus."

He froze instantly. She muttered. "Sorry, Thomas."

She ran as fast she could in the direction Scorpius had left in. What Thomas had just done was beginning to hit her and she wiped at her mouth. Ugh, that was gross. She frowned as she came to two hallways. He must be going back the Slytherin, she thought. She took the left one. After searching through a few more halls, she spotted him.

"Scorpius!" She called after him

He didn't even slow down.

"Scorpius, stop."

He didn't slow down but he did respond in a tight voice. "Why?"

She felt desperate and confused. "What happened? Why are you so angry?"

That made him stop. He turned and glared at her. "What the hell do you think happened, Rose? God, you're stupid."

Anger rose in her gut. "Don't be a prat. I'm just worried about you."

"Well, stop. Just go back to your little boyfriend Brown." He turned away his posture tight.

She flushed. "What are you talking about? He's not my boyfriend. I don't even care for him like that."

"Whatever. It's not like I care who you like." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "You should be glad to even find someone who likes you, half-breed."

There were angry tears in the corners of her brown eyes. "You're a jerk and an idiot! Why can't you see that I'm in love with you?"

She screamed the words and his back went stiff as they sank in. She clapped her hands over her mouth, the mouth that had just betrayed her, tears rolling down her cheeks. Terror filled her gut as she realized what she had just done and what it meant.

She turned and ran.

**VII**

Two weeks had passed since the beginning of her seventh year and Rose had managed not to be alone with Scorpius for more than two minutes at a time. Which had not been easy by any extent of the word. They had the same classes, mutual friends, and were in the same year. What made it all the more hard was that Scorpius had been made Head Boy while she had been made Head Girl, meaning that they lived together in the same dormitory. They shared a large common room, which was also used for prefect meetings, with a large bedroom on either side.

She worked very hard to make sure to always have Nikki, Albus or Gwen at her side. She never sat next to him to classes, even going as far as to sit next to Brianna Brooks who she knew hated her. The only time she used their common room was in the evening while Scorpius was at Quidditch practice. Rose would face him one of these days, just not yet. She wasn't prepared for rejection, not yet.

So from 6:15 to 8:45 at night, Rose would curl up on the plush velvet couch and read in front of the fire before going back into her room and locking the door. Pulling on her pink cheerleading shorts and lime green wife-beater, Rose got ready for an evening of reading _Jane Eyre_. She sipped her Butterbeer as she settled down into the cushions. Losing herself in the pages of the classic novel, she jumped when the portrait hole opened and Scorpius came in with all his Quidditch gear on.

He threw his broom down with a curse. "Damn it!" He muttered. "I've got to stop letting this get to me." He turned around expecting to find the common room empty as it always was.

He looked just as shocked as she felt. Seconds trickled by while both stood frozen. Rose was the one to break eye contact as she dropped her book onto the carpeted floor. She turned and sprinted for her bedroom door. What she hadn't expected was for Scorpius to sprint after her and jump over the couch. He was faster then she was and he beat her to the door, sliding in front of it. She bumped into his chest and was knocked back, falling onto her butt. It felt was like it had taken minutes but in reality it had been mere moments.

"Stop running away like a goddamn coward, Rose." He was nearly shouting.

She stood but refused to meet his eyes.

"Are you that terrified of my answer? What do you think I'm going to say? Are you so scared that I don't love you that you can't look me in the eyes?" His voice was hard. "Don't you get it? Don't you know what it I feel for you?"

She merely shook her head. _Please…please don't hate me._ The thought kept rushing through her head.

"God, you're an idiot for someone so smart. Why do you think I hate seeing you with other guys? Why do you think I kept up this whole stupid rivalry thing just so I could be near you? Why do you think that you're the only person that I don't hate when they beat me time and time again? It's because I love you, stupid." He said it with such venom that she wasn't sure he had said the right words.

"What?" Her head popped up, voice shaking.

"I love you." This time it was a mere whisper.

Roses' knees gave out and she crumpled down onto the floor. Sobs broke out from her throat and she couldn't stop from crying.

Scorpius knelt before her, taking her wet cheeks between his palms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…just…so happy." She choked out in-between sobs. "I've waited…to hear…those words for…so long."

"God, Rose." He laughed sounding slightly exasperated, before leaning forward and pressing his soft lips against her.

Even though there was snot coming out her nose, Rose couldn't think of a more perfect moment.

-

-

-

-

-

"You make me happy." She said shyly, as if it was the darkest secret she had.

"Oh, really?" He smirked and tightened his arm about her, tugging her closer as she sat in his lap.

"Really." She blushed. She bit her lip and looked away, hesitating before asking. "Do I make you happy?"

His face was serious as he cupped her cheek and met her eyes. "More than you know."

-

-

-

-

-

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked his girlfriend as she placed a tube of something against her lips. She was wearing those ridiculously short shorts again, the ones he hoped no other man ever saw.

She looked at him and said (snapping him out of his daydream of her tanned legs around his waist). "Putting on Chapstick. It's a muggle brand called Smackers." She handed him the tube.

"Dr. Pepper?" He read off the small plastic tube.

"Oh, it's a muggle brand of soda that my Mum loves." She smiled; her mother had passed on that love to her. "That's the flavor of the Chapstick."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what does this 'Dr. Pepper' taste like?"

"Umm, well…" She tapped her chin, trying to think of a good way to explain it. She failed. "Just put some on your lips and lick 'em. It' pretty close to the real flavor."

He popped the lid off about to do what she said before a wicked thought come into his mind. He snickered. "I've got a better idea."

Before she could ask what he meant, Scorpius wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He lowered his head licked her upper lip in a bold move before taking her bottom lip and sucking gently on it. She gasped at the contact and he took the chance to kiss her fully on the mouth. By the time he pulled back she was dizzy and breathing heavily.

"Told ya it was better." He smirked, his breathing heavy as well.

-

-

-

-

-

"You're skin is like warm granite." Rose held his hand, palm open and fingers stretched out, against hers.

He chuckled at the girl who was lying on top of his chest. "It that so?"

"Um-hum." She smiled, rubbing her nose against the underside of his jaw before pressing butterfly kisses to the hollow of his neck. His eyelids fluttered at the sensation. "It's beautiful."

He flipped them so that she was under him with most of his weight resting on his elbows and said seriously. "You're beautiful."

She giggled, embarrassed. "Shut up."

"I'm serious." He rubbed her side with his hand and pressed open-mouthed kisses against her face and neck. "You're perfect."

"So are you." She whispered back.

-

-

-

-

-

"What's gonna happen to us?" Rose asked suddenly, sunlight filtering in patches through the branches of willow tree they were under. Scorpius had his head in her lap and she had been reading _Pride and Prejudice_ out loud to him.

He looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

She sat the book aside and sighed. "I mean we're going to graduate in less than two months and I'm not sure what's gonna happen to _us_ when we do."

Scorpius sat up. "Are you scared that we're going to break?"

Her gaze was tortured but she said nothing.

He looked lost. "What? Why?"

Tears clouded her vision and she wiped them away angrily. She promised herself that she was going to be logical when it came to this conversation. Why did her stupid heart have to get in the way of that?

She babbled. "Because we won't be able to see one another as often. Our parents hate one another. We can't sneak around forever. You'll end up going to fancy Pureblood College, where you'll get a fancy, pretty Pureblood girlfriend, and then you'll marry her and live happily ever—"

He cut Rose off with a warm kiss. "Do you actually think I could live happily ever after without you?"

Her eyes were glassy as she looked up at him. She said nothing.

"Because I can't." He said warmly. "Don't you understand that you're everything to me?"

Tear clung to her lashes, making them wet and spiky. She shook her head lightly.

Scorpius frowned. "Or do you just want to break up? Are you using this as an excuse?"

"What? No." Her head snapped up and she shook it vehemently. "I would never…I don't want to break up. I love you so much. It's just…I'm so…worried." She fumbled for the right words.

Scorpius smirked. "You don't have worry at all, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead.

She pouted. "But what _are_ we gonna do?"

"Only thing to do—We go public." He leaned up against the trunk of the old willow tree and rested his eyes.

"What?" Rose, shocked and giddy at the idea of being able to walk in public hand in hand with Scorpius, sat on his lap.

He opened an eye to look at her and loosely wrapped his arms about the soft skin of her waist. "I'll make your Dad love me, you'll see."

Rose giggled at his confidence. "Easier said than done."

He gave her a wolfish grin. "You of all people should know how persuasive I could be." He leaned in growling low in his throat and nipped playfully at her neck.

She giggled and shivered at the contact. "Okay, so we tell my family but what about yours? While I know mine will get over it after awhile, I'm not so sure about yours."

A somewhat hardened look passed over his face. "I'll handle them, don't worry." He got a cheeky smile on his face. "Besides, it's about time the Malfoy family got a little rebellion, keeps 'em on their toes." He chuckled.

She still looked worried.

His fingers brushed her face. "What is it?"

"Are you…Are you sure that I'll be worth it? Worth the risk that you're taking?"

She looked so small and unsure in that moment that Scorpius actually growled protectively. He sounded oddly angry when he spoke. "You're worth more than anything else to me, Rose."

If the words weren't enough the clear Roses' mind of doubt, the kiss he gave her was. He pulled her flush against him, bunching the soft cotton of her lavender blouse into his fists. His mouth was rough and demanding on hers, and she rose to meet the heat of it. Angling her mouth, she licked the seem of his lips. He groaned and kissed her harder nearly bending her backwards from the pressure. He nipped at her lips. When he pulled back, his eyes were the color of wet cement.

She felt breathless from his kisses. "So, we're coming out of the closet together?" She said, giggling at the muggle expression she used.

Raising his eyebrow at the odd phase she had used but getting the general meaning of it he said. "Yes, I guess we are."

A bright look crossed her face suddenly. "Oh, we can meet my Mum for lunch in Hogsmeade this weekend. She's wanted to meet you for so long."

"Wait, your Mum knows? I thought Nikki and Gwen were the only ones?" He looked bewildered.

Rose blushed. "She's known since the beginning. She was the first I told about liking you."

"Ah, okay." Was all he said, not sure of how to feel about meeting his girlfriend's mother.

She kissed the corner of his mouth. "I'll owl her once we go inside."

Hugging her to his chest, Scorpius smiled, felling contentment fill his chest. Rose rested her forehead against his neck, sinking into his embrace. They said nothing, merely soaking up the warm spring sun, feeling peaceful and happy.

Scorpius broke the silence suddenly, giving her a serious confession. "I don't plan to let you go, Rose."

She met his eyes, surprised for moment. She then gave him a soft smile that spoke volumes of her love for him. "Good. Because I don't want you too."

She settled back into his arms feeling warmth that had nothing to do with the sun.

**VIII-X.**

Three years after graduation from Hogwarts, Ron held back a grimace as he handed over his daughter hand to none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Trying to focus on how happy Rose was (and not on man who made her so), Ron lifted her wedding veil and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. Her eyes were teary and the smile she gave him was fragile with happy.

He went to sit by his wife Hermione, who patted his knee soothingly and kissed his cheek. Even now he couldn't believe his daughter was getting married to a Pureblood— and a Malfoy that that! Hadn't his daughter listened to he had told her not to get too friendly with him? He sighed. Oh well, he had lost.

But that didn't mean he would go easy on the boy.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, the last three books would be completely different.**

**Well, if I couldn't have Hermione/Draco why not go for the second best thing?**

…**It seemed like good reasoning at the time.**

**It really would be Ron's fault if she fell for Scorpius, I mean Ron's the one who pointed him out. Rose might not have even noticed him if it hadn't been for Ron.**

**:Snicker: Really, I just want to torture him a bit. I'm still pretty pissed he got someone as cool as Hermione as his wife.**

**The thing that really cemented this pairing for me was this adorable art piece by the amazingly talented Verauko.**

**Check it out—**

**www.deviantart. com/deviation/60444402/**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Thanks!**

**Side note— Damn, I wish I would have made Albus in Slytherin. I could have had so much fun with that. Oh well, next time.**


End file.
